Automatic screw machines normally include systems for the storage, delivery, filtration, and recovery of oil used for cooling and lubrication of the tooling. Any clogging of filters that occurs will of course tend to reduce liquid flow and, in the most serious cases, will ultimately result in blockage; the cleaning necessary to avoid such problems is inconvenient as well as time-consuming.